


An Còigeamh Rìgh (The Fifth King)

by Kumikoko



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Original Character - Freeform, Profanity, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: War broke out between the four kingdoms. Merida seeks out help from a mysterious fifth kingdom.





	An Còigeamh Rìgh (The Fifth King)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Please understand that I do not own Brave, nor any of its characters. I have no rights to anything Disney. I do not work for Disney and I do not make any money off of my fanfictions. I simply write for fun and in fact this is the first time I am writing a fanfiction of a Disney movie. It may be surprising for you to see, if you know me from other fandoms. This is not normally what I choose to write. 
> 
> In either case, although I have been confirmed to be as close to a German pure-bred as possible, I do happen to have Scottish in my ancestry and upon learning that, I want to write my own Scottish fairy tale one day, amongst many other ideas for novels. However, I am not at that point, where in, a Scottish fanfiction will suffice towards the acknowledgment, and appreciation I have for my Scottish ancestry. I re-watched Brave, and did minimal research about Scotland because I know almost nothing about Scotland. There in, if there are inaccuracies in my fanfiction, I apologize. 
> 
> Do note that Duncan is an original character of mine, who was created for the plot purpose of this fanfiction. He was necessary. Also, in this fanfiction, I am painting a theory I have about Brave that I know was not part of the movie. I hope you'll recognize what creativity I have put forth. And do beware that there is profanity in this fanfiction. Other than that, this is a teenage friendly fanfic, in my opinion. Unlike anything else that I write...
> 
> You may comment if you want to, but remember, I wrote this for fun. I wasn't trying to be serious with it, so try not to criticize me. I do intend for this to be a one-shot, by the way.

An Còigeamh Rìgh (The Fifth King)

 

The four kingdoms were embroiled in a savage war amongst each other. Those of the DunBroch Kingdom wanted to break away from the tradition of the clans marrying their first born to each other. This resulted in a war between the clans, because Princess Merida was the only first born female amongst the clans. She was regarded as a prize to be won, through brute force since negotiations had fallen through when the MacGuffin, Macintosh and Dingwall clans had visited Dunbroch to present their sons.

Each of the Lords fought for tradition, and despite their vast numbers, the Dunbroch’s defense was legendary. Massive Lord MacGuffin was known for his strength, which matched Dunbroch’s defense. It was only with the help of Lord Macintosh, known for his agility, and Lord Dingwall’s strategic plans that they were slowly, but surely overwhelming DunBroch.

DunBroch needed help.

“I’ll scour the land and find allies with whom agree that I should not be forced into marriage with any of those boys.” Merida had suggested to her parents, one night after their troops had suffered a devastating loss to their morale.

Somewhere amongst the Scottish Highlands, someone would surely be willing to help them win this war, and Merida the freedom she insisted upon despite the costs. King Fergus was open to the idea of Merida seeking out allies, since it meant that she would no longer be an active participant of war. Queen Elinor was as apprehensive to the idea as she was about any idea Merida had, but she relented because Merida did not understand the word ‘no.’ To simply point out to Merida the dangers of exploring unknown lands was pointless because Merida had that rebellious, childish attitude that although she was only sixteen, she was sure she knew everything there was to know about the world.

With her parents approval, Merida set out across the land, armed with her trusty bow and arrows, atop of her trusty horse. Time was of the essence, and she knew that if her steed was not quick, and her sense of direction proved faulty, her once proud Kingdom would crumble under the weight of spurned fathers, and sons.

On her quest, Merida infiltrated local pubs and learned that there were rumors about a far off land, one where a lone kingdom was hidden amongst the Scottish moors. It was an unlikely story, since there were only four kingdoms in Scotland, but in the event that the story was more than a drunken man’s delusions, Merida headed North with the fires of hope in her heart for if a fifth kingdom did exist, she could request their help.

A month into her adventure, Merida traveled across the Scottish Moors, and searched high and low for the mythical kingdom. The moors stretched across the lands for miles, and Merida wondered if there was an end to them. Merida thought about returning home, but the shame of returning without a foreign cavalry weighed on her heart and was the driving force to travel further across the moors, through the sun and the rain.

High, lonesome music caught Merida’s attention, because in the vast wilderness, she had not expected to hear folk music. Merida urged her horse forwards, in the direction of the haunting melody. She prompted her horse to stop, upon seeing a young man in the distance.

From what Merida could observe, he had lonely green eyes, and reddish brown hair that framed his youthful face. In his hands he held a small, wooden harp that alarmed Merida because engraved on to it was the distinct image of two crossed axes.

_Mor'du_. Was all Merida could think, and for a moment, she flirted with the idea of fleeing before the young man noticed her. Then, she saw a castle in the distance and remembered why she had journeyed so far from home. _My family needs me_. Merida reminded herself, and goaded her horse to head straight for the lone stranger.

There was something eerily familiar about him, because he resembled a young Mor'du, based on the only surviving picture of the power-hungry man. Yet, that wasn’t what bothered Merida most about him. It was the fact that he had large, doe eyes like the ones she had, coupled with no eyebrows. In those ways, he was similar to her, because a no-eyebrow, coupled with large eye set was unique to her family.

But, Merida pushed those thoughts aside because no matter who he was, she needed his help. He could potentially lead her to the castle, or direct her to the King’s Guard. It’s not like he was anyone important, being all the way out here, playing some ancient harp. Merida slid off of her horse, and pulled the animal along by the strap.

“Hey, Youse.” Merida called, as she approached him. “What can ye tell me abouts the castle down yonder?”

Startled, he turned his head up, and saw an unfamiliar female approaching him. His nimble fingers stopped gliding across the strings of the harp, as he stood up from the large boulder he had been sitting on. His stance was tall, and reminiscent of how her father stood when mother was watching him.

“Sgothach gu ìre?” Suggested the tall male, in a accent that whilst similar to her own, held a northern, ancient tone to it.

“The Sky Moors?” Merida repeated, as she took another look at the castle on the horizon. The castle was indeed lifted by the moors, and appeared to float above the skyline. Merida squinted at the castle town, and then looked back to the handsome boy. _Handsome_? Merida chided herself for her girlish thought, and banished it.

This was not a quest for love, but a quest to avoid marriage.

“Look, youse being an outsider there is naught that I can tell youse. I advise you ta leave. We don’t want youse kind here.” He said, with a commanding tone to his voice that suggested he wielded authority like it was a sword. Merida bristled, and narrowed her eyes at him.

“An I suppose ye speak for all of the castle’s subjects?” Merida challenged, puffing her chest out at him. He was attractive, but damn, he was being rude and that irked Merida because who the hell was he to speak that way to her? She was the motherfucking princess of DunBroch. Nevermind that she didn’t care for the title, nor the responsibility that came with it. But she would shove that title into his face now that it was convenient for her.

“Aye, that I do, Lassie.” He confirmed, as he tucked the harp beneath his belt to carry it efficiently. “I am Duncan, Prince of Sgothach gu ìre, where we do not welcome scraggly outsiders.”

“Scraggly? Scraggly! How dare you!? I am _the_ princess Merida of DunBroch, and _you_ will not speak to me in such a boorish way!” Merida exclaimed, expressing her iconic hot-headed nature. His introduction, and the implication of it was lost on the offended princess.

“Aah. Color me impressed. The lass of Mor'du has come to ruin our kingdom too.” Duncan said, sarcasm thick in his voice as he turned his back to her and headed for the castle. Merida felt her blood boil hot at being dismissed so easily.

No one had ever dismissed her before, nor had they judged her before they knew her. Hell, everyone liked Merida…that was what Merida was used to. Yet, this guy, prince or no prince, was not groveling at her feet. How dare he.

“Did you not hear me? I am princess Merida of _DunBroch_.” Merida corrected haughtily, as she chased after him, with her fingers curled into fists. No Scottish princess before had ever expressed such boyish hostility before Merida. She was one of a kind.

“Yeah, Mor'du, I heard.” Duncan dismissed, waving his hand at her. Merida groaned with frustration.

“Ugh! Why do ye keep saying that?” Merida stressed, throwing her arms up into the air, aggravated at being unheard. First, her mother wouldn’t listen to her, and now this royal jackass wouldn’t lend his ear to her. He should be bowing to her.

“Because when Mor'du murdered his brothers to selfishly gain the throne unopposed, the kingdom was split into two halves. Some people wanted to be ruled by Mor'du, and followed in his steps. The rest of us wanted a new monarchy, one where we would not be oppressed by a man who chose power over his family. That’s us.” Duncan informed her, while keeping his eyes on the kingdom ahead of them. Merida grit her teeth together and stepped around him, to block his path.

“And ye suppose my family are the descendants of Mor'du who wanted to continue to be governed by him and his kind?” Merida proposed indignantly, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Ah, so ye do listen.” Duncan observed, with mock impression that grated on Merida’s last nerve.

“Now you listen here—” Merida began confrontationally, to put him in his place, but her words left her the moment he brushed past her, as if what she was to say was not worth listening to. Stunned, Merida wasn’t quite sure what to say. This stranger really seemed to think that her loving family were the descendants of the demon bear who tried to kill them all.

She whirled around on her heels to watch him retreat to the castle. _I’ll just have to follow him_. Merida decided, and lifted herself up, and on to her horse. “I am not leaving until ye start making sense.” Merida declared, to let him know that he couldn’t chase her away with his lack of people skills.

“Ye want to know the truth bad enough that you’ll follow me into a kingdom you’re not welcome in?” Duncan wondered aloud, though he did not turn to look at her. She clenched the horse reigns harder, hearing the contempt in his voice. Oh, she’d rather marry one of those inept brutes then spend another second with this man who kept belittling her.

“My people are fighting a war they cannot win…” Merida admitted solemnly, her eyes were downcast. Duncan scoffed at her sudden sympathy for her people.

“I wonder why…” Duncan muttered, with a disapproving shake of his head. Merida tried to ignore the flames of anger that surged through her. She couldn’t.

“What is ye problem with me? I dunno you and you dunno me.” Merida snapped defensively, while her nails dug into the palms of her hands. She wanted to hit him.

“Ye said it yerself, lass…you’re Merida, descendent of Mor'du, of those who wanted to be lead by him.” Duncan said, quickening his pace to the castle. He had no inclination to argue with a stubborn girl who wouldn’t listen to him.

“I am not related to that evil bear of a man!” Merida shrieked angrily, offended that he could even think to compare her and her kin to that beastly creature. If her mother had been present, Merida knew she would be scolded for letting her fiery temper get the better of her. A lady was supposed to be seen, not heard, after all. But even in light of that, Merida had no will to be polite to this guy, even if he was a prince.

“No? Are you telling me that you are not the same Merida who refused to carry on the tradition of marrying one of the kingdom’s four first born sons? That Merida selfishly plunged this entire country into a war, not unlike Mor'du who wanted to break away from tradition.” Duncan challenged, crossing his own arms over his chest. Merida stopped, realizing he in fact did know about her.

As far as Merida was concerned, he had some of the facts skewed, but he was indeed talking about her. She had to set him straight, though. 

“It’s not selfish of me to want to choose my own path in life.” Merida stubbornly commented, as she followed him across a wooden bridge that had been lowered for his return. The moat around the castle was impressive, and would indeed keep many outsiders out.

“If I recall, it is common knowledge that if a son or daughter of the four kingdoms refuses marriage with another from one of the four kingdoms, war will break out amongst the kingdoms, and it did. There in, ye are a selfish, inconsiderate person who only thinks of ye self, just like your ancestor Mor'du who didn’t think it was a crime to want power. He didn’t care what happened around him as long as he got what he wanted. Are you entirely sure that you aren’t exactly like him?” Duncan wondered, because all he saw in Merida was a hot-tempered woman who listened to no one.

“Stop comparing me to him! I didn’t kill anyone, and I never would. I love my family.” Merida defended, and tried to ignore the stares that she was receiving from villagers. The kingdom seemed large. If she could plea with the rulers of this kingdom to aid her family in their battles, then her journey, and wasted time with Duncan would be worth it.

“Ye love your family enough to poison your own mother?” Merida tensed. “Everyone knows the story about how you turned your mother into a bear because she was the only one who ever dared to try to make you into a proper princess because daddy spoiled you rotten enough to beset your own people with war because you can’t just shut up and do your duty of marriage and children.”

Stunned, Merida’s flames diminished. Is that what people said about her, all the way into the country? Were they alone in their negative depiction of her, or did her own people think that? Then again, since the four kingdoms were at war, Merida realized most people must think that same way about her. It was startling to know that some people didn’t think highly of her just because she was a princess.

_Am I really the villain of my own story_? Merida found herself wondering, as she wrapped the horses straps around a wooden beam, to keep him from wandering off. She was bothered by the thought, even after Duncan waved her through, into the castle, despite the guards suspicions of Merida.

Whoever Duncan was, he had access to the castle. Maybe he really was the prince of this mysterious fifth kingdom. Even so, he was coarse, and unrefined. And here Merida had thought the three princes from the neighboring lands had been brutish. They, at least, would have fawned over her and would have celebrated her triumphant success of restoring her mother back into a human. Nevermind that she never should have tried to change her in the first place.

“You say you want help when all you have to do to stop the war is to marry one of those first born sons. But you won’t do that, will you?” Duncan mentioned, since Merida had been quiet for awhile. She perked her head up, realizing with some horror that shame had kept her from defending herself, and her actions.

Some part of Merida knew that Duncan was right. It had not been her intent to poison her own mother with a bewitched food that would make her mother turn into a bear, but she certainly hadn’t felt ashamed about it until now. If her mother had remained a bear, she could have been truly free and a part of her still wanted that freedom because while she was not being forced to marry a guy she didn’t know, her mother still chided her to keep her weapons off of the table.

“No. I have the support of my parents, and I do not intend to marry just because the kingdoms are at war with each other.” Merida confirmed, as she observed the castle. It was smaller than her own back home, and there were less maids and butlers running around. This was the way the kingdom remained largely unknown about through the years, by remaining small, and close-knit without the desire to expand.

“Thought so. Follow me, Princess Selfish.” Duncan goaded, as he headed up some stairs. Merida followed warily, having half of a mind to grab on to her bow. She refrained, figuring that she could over power him if an incident occurred because while he was a young man, he was lithe, and gangly like Lord Macintosh.

“Quit calling me selfish! I am doing what is right for me, and my life.” Merida snapped, frustrated that he was shoving her actions in front of her face. She felt entitled to live her life her way, and damn the consequences.

Duncan pushed open large, wooden doors that had intricate carvings of two doves in flight, leading opposite directions, much like the crossed axes. The doves were a testimony to the kingdom breaking away from Mor'du who had split apart his own family to chase his own selfish desires. He headed for the lone throne in the room and sat down on it. Merida stopped, recognizing the lack of a chair where a Queen should sit.

A Queen and King should be present, if Duncan was a prince. No adults were present, however, which made Merida wonder what was going on here. She looked to Duncan for answers. Duncan set his elbow on the arm of the golden chair, and rested his knuckles against his cheek.

“Here’s what’s going to happen. If you want me to risk my people—people who broke away from you and yours, then when the war is won, and your people descendent of Mor'du are safe, you will relinquish your throne because you are not fit to lead anyone, much less protect them.” Duncan said firmly, making it clear that he was not going to help Merida for free. Merida opened her mouth to argue, but hesitated when Duncan lifted a hand up to silence her. “A leader chooses what is best for their people. A proper princess would have married one of those stupid oafs—your mother, Queen Elinor understood this concept. She sacrificed her own dreams to bring peace and prosperity to her kingdom. You, on the other hand, are willingly letting your own people murder, and be murdered because you want your freedom more than what is best for your country…so in this way, you will have the freedom you so crave if you relinquish any and all power to the thrown of DunBroch.” Duncan explained, resting his other arm on the opposite arm of the chair.

Freedom. It was music to her ears. This was her one chance to be free, and to live her own life. It was appealing, in theory. Merida just hated how he was talking down to her, as if he had all of the control…and then she realized, with horror, that he did. She couldn’t reject his offer, even if she wanted to because she had already been away from home for a month, and the only updates she heard about the grueling war was from peasants and drunks who were not as reliable as they could be.

“What about my brothers?” Merida found herself asking, because should anything happen to her, her brothers would rule the kingdom. They still could potentially rule the kingdom since they were men, but, she didn’t think too hard about that since they still acted as if they were toddlers.

“They can rule DunBroch. Your parents can rule Dunbroch. I don’t care. But you, and any child you might spawn can not, and would not be allowed to rule, because the blood of Mor'du flows through you. It is known to skip generations.” Duncan said dismissively, uninterested in her petty concerns. As long as he could get her to relinquish power of her kingdom, he would be able to sleep well at night knowing that the Mor'du bloodline would never bother the world again.

“What about you? Aren’t you a descendent of Mor'du?” Merida challenged, annoyed that he kept acting as if only she was a problem child.

“Aye. Technically, we’re related, and while many have sought to keep bloodlines pure…I do not care to see the Mor'du line thrive any longer than it has…ye brought war unto the four nations, and tore your family apart, just as Mor'du did…while my side of the family have strived for an ever lasting peace.” Duncan informed her, and then pushed some of his hair behind his ear. He didn’t like the moments where his hair fell around his face, but he couldn’t ever seem to contain it in a hair tie because it was wild even on its best day.

_Related? No_ …Merida was horrified to learn that she was related to this young man. He couldn’t be much older than her. If what he said was true, then the Mor'du kingdom really did split in half. There was no way of knowing if Merida’s ancestors continued to follow Mor'du, but it was true that Merida was the cause for the split that occurred in her family, as Mor'du was in his. It was also true that Merida was the cause of war, and civil unrest.

“If I am related to Mor'du, then why would he attack me?” Merida asked, recalling how the demon bear had repeatedly targeted her. Duncan raised an eyebrow at her.

“Do ye even have to ask? Mor'du attacked ye _because_ ye is a descendent of his. Ye were a threat to his rule of the throne, which was a threat to his power. He murdered his own brothers to gain the power he sought…he wouldnae hesitate to attack ye, just as he would I.” Duncan pointed out, which leant credibility to his words. Merida nervously bit her bottom lip.

All of her life she had thought that she was a good girl who was just misunderstood, but what if everything Duncan said was right? Merida began to doubt herself. _Was I wrong to chase after my own dreams at the expense of others_?

“Kings and Queens are meant to serve and provide for their people. Ye have failed at being a princess in every way imaginable. I implore ye to step down from your perch if ye want my help.” Duncan reinstated his earlier proposition.

“Fine. But by whose power? Ye are merely a prince. I see no king nor queen.” Merida wonder, crossing her arms over her chest. A flicker of despair flitted through Duncan’s hard eyes.

“If ye must know, the morning I turned eighteen, my parents were gone. They had done their duty as a king, and a queen. They married, gave birth to a first born son, raised him—me, to adulthood, and then they flitted off into the sunset to travel the world like they always wanted to do.” Duncan answered, embittered, and lonely without his parents. They had not received the memo that children were forever—they weren’t to be dropped and forgotten once they were eighteen.

“Ye are no king until ye marry a princess…but I am the only one available to ye, aren’t I?” Merida pondered, raising a wary eyebrow at him.

“Marriage and power is not what I seek. I wish for the kingdom to thrive on its own, without interference from your kingdom, nor any of the other four kingdoms, none of which will be possible if they are warring with each other.” Duncan said, as he stood up and headed for the doors. “The war needs to end, so I’ll write up my conditions. Ye’ll sign it if ye have any sense of duty to your people.”

“I’ll wait.” Merida mentioned, while she stepped aside to let Duncan pass. As he opened the large doors and headed into the hallway, Merida swore he muttered to himself;

“They haven’t wrote to me.”

Yet, be that as it may, Merida felt no sympathy for the rude boy who was technically offering her the freedom she wanted from the very beginning of her life. If she could not legally sit on the throne of DunBroch, she could then marry someone of her choosing, when she was ready to experience romance. Now was not that time.

When Duncan returned, he had a long piece of parchment. On it, wrote in intricate cursive, was the details and conditions of how he would lend Merida his army. Merida was to resign from the throne, and swear that none of her potential future children would legally be allowed to reign in her place. The last condition was that she was not to write about the castle town at all, much less about Duncan. Duncan wanted his kingdom to be lost to the world. There was to be no written record of it.

If Merida had any reservations, she did not express them as she signed her name on to the parchment, making it legal and binding. It was to be the only piece of paper in existence that proved that an alliance between the two kingdoms had been made.

“My soldiers will be waiting for you at the gate. They will have provisions, and weapons. They will fight for ye, and they will win. We may be a secluded kingdom, but our defense and skill is not to be trifled with.” Duncan informed her, as he rolled the parchment up.

“Thank you.” Merida forced herself to say through gritted teeth, because while he was an unpleasant person who saw right through her, he was aiding her in this war. Hell, he just gave her the green card to be a normal girl. With that in mind, Merida figured she would thank him properly one day, but right now, she was still pissy and sour at him, more because he had been right about her.

“Go.” Duncan waved her off with his hand, impatient to get her out of his sight. Merida rolled her eyes, and headed for the door. As she left, she heard that same lonely tune that had caught her attention on the moors.

_Would it kill him to play something happy_? Merida griped as she exited the throne room and descended down the castle stairs to meet up with the soldiers who would turn the tide in battle to her favor.

They would win this war, and when they did, Merida would be _free_.


End file.
